The BROAD OBJECTIVE of the DEVELOPMENTAL PHARMACOLOGY RESEARCH PROJECT is to further utilize THE POPULATION PHARMACOKINETIC PROGRAM and DATABASE of the PHARMACOLOGY CORE LABORATORY to examine the PHARMACODYNAMICS of AIDS ANTIRETROVIRALS and OTHER ANTIVIRALS against VIRAL O.I.s in AIDS patients. The SPECIFIC AIMS of DEVELOPMENTAL PHARMACOLOGY are: 1. To further INTRODUCE and to IMPLEMENT POPULATION PHARMACOKINETIC studies in ONGOING and FUTURE ACTG DRUG TRIALS. 2. To assess PHARMACODYNAMICS of ANTIRETROVIRALS, and other ANTIVIRAL COMPOUNDS, in ACTG PATIENT POPULATIONS, through PROSPECTIVE and RETROSPECTIVE studies, using the NONMEM PROGRAM, or other STATISTICAL PROGRAMS.